


[Wallpaper] You Need Me

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Photomanip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Dean needs Castiel to show him what he wants and needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngerProbFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerProbFemme/gifts).



> Photomanip/Wallpaper as a gift for O_t_t_e_r for the 2017 Destiel & Cockles Secret Admirer Exchange

  



End file.
